My Own Prince Charming
by kunfucious
Summary: [AU/Drabbles] Sesshoumaru certainly was not like Prince Eric from "The Little Mermaid" or Prince Adam from "Beauty and the Beast". Maybe he was Kagome's own version of a prince.
1. Prince Henry

**My Own ****Prince Charming**

_Sesshoumaru certainly was not like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid _or Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast. _Maybe he was Kagome's own version of a prince. _

**Author's Note**: Awwwww. Kagome begins to think of all the Disney princes and heroes and compares them to our very own Lord Sesshoumaru. Yay! Length of each chapter varies, and updates will be random. Also, some of them are not connected with each other, unless stated otherwise. But I hope you guys enjoy!

**Kagome – **17**  
Sesshoumaru – **19

**x x x**

Prince Henry – _Cinderella_

**x x x**

Kagome watched earnestly as Sesshoumaru studied her Calculus book, determined to teach her the principals of "derivatives" while sitting on her kitchen counter. Honestly, she could care less. But seeing her daiyoukai so focused made her smile. She wished she could run her fingers through his hair and trace the honorable stripes on his cheeks, but she knew that it would only cause her trouble. Sesshoumaru desperately wanted her to study well and already knew that his mere presence was a distraction already.

But how could she, a mere human miko, attract a powerful daiyoukai like him? Sure, she came from a line of mikos that protected the legendary Shikon no Tama, but _his _family owned the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru was practically a Lord. For him to fall in love with her seemed impossible.

_I feel just like Cinderella! _She giggled inwardly, shaking her head. But Prince Henry had nothing on Sesshoumaru. The only thing Prince Henry did was give Cinderella her glass slippers and then they were off to be married. Surely the gesture was somewhat romantic, but not Kagome's type of romantic.

Shaking her head lightly, she felt a sense of panic when Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight but shivered when she felt something touch her foot. Cocking her head to the side, she watched curiously as her Sesshoumaru slipped her fluffy slippers on her feet.

"Your feet were beginning to get cold. This Sesshoumaru wants you to focus."

Kagome nodded and giggled. It might not have been glass slippers, but it was close enough.

**x x x**

Success! Hope you guys enjoyed it ~

_kunfucious_


	2. Prince Phillip

**Prince Charming**

_Sesshoumaru certainly was not like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid _or Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast. _Maybe he was Kagome's own version of a prince. _

**Author's Note**: …and this one!

**Kagome – **19**  
Sesshoumaru – **Too old to count. Heheheh.

**x x x**

Prince Phillip – _Sleeping Beauty_

**x x x**

"Hm, would you slay a dragon for me?"

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn."

"Ugh, _okay_. Fine. Don't answer me!"

"What do you desire from this Sesshoumaru, miko?"

Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her hip, dressed in a floral yukata. "I just want you to answer the question, Sesshou." she answered softly. Seeing her intended raise a brow, she sighed once more. "In my time, there's a fairytale called _Sleeping_ _Beauty. _Her prince slayed a dragon in order to save her," she paused for a moment, biting her lip, "I was just merely curious to know your answer."

A moment of silence passed.

"Hn." And Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

Kagome sagged her shoulders and sighed.

**X x x**

Engrossed in her novel, Kagome barely noticed the daiyoukai approach her. She would have never known that the Western Palace held such peaceful gardens. After her conversation with her intended during the morning, Kagome gave up and decided to drop the subject. Sesshoumaru just didn't understand sometimes.

Hearing a light thud, Kagome looked up from her book and blinked at the sight in front of her.

Sesshoumaru stood nonchalantly in the sun, a head of an unmistaken dragon youkai between him and Kagome.

"_Hn._"

He turned his back on her and began to walk away once again, but Kagome swore that she caught sight of a smile playing around her daiyoukai's lips.

Looking at the head in front of her, the miko's heart soared and she could not help but giggle. Her Sesshoumaru was a Prince Charming in his own ways.

**x x x**

Stay tuned for the next update! And don't forget to review ~

_kunfucious_


	3. Prince Florian

**Prince Charming**

_Sesshoumaru certainly was not like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid _or Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast. _Maybe he was Kagome's own version of a prince. _

**Author's Note**: And of course, Snow White!

**Kagome – **18**  
Sesshoumaru – **20

**x x x**

Prince Florian – _Snow White_

**x x x**

Kagome rolled her eyes as she was forced to watch _Snow White_ for the fourth time. The movie was horrendous. Snow White was obviously pathetic and the prince was barely in the movie! For being one of the best fairytales, it certainly wasn't in Kagome's top five.

"Stop complaining."

She turned her head and faced Sesshoumaru, who was engrossed by the movie. Really? _Snow White_? "I honestly cannot believe that you actually _enjoy_ this." She teased, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and leaned back on the couch, his eyes never leaving the television screen. "I remember hearing a miko wishing that someone would just give her the time of day back when she was a mere freshman."

The said-miko felt her face reddened. She didn't know that he was around when she said that. She had been in the library, all alone. _She made sure of it_. Crossing her arms, Kagome pouted and continued to roll her eyes at the screen.

Sesshoumaru lightly chuckled and caressed her arm. "You also remind me of her. Pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, dark hair. Maybe that's why I love watching this movie with you."

Kagome couldn't help but kiss him.

**x x x**

Stay tuned for the next update! And don't forget to review ~

_kunfucious_


	4. Prince Adam

**Prince Charming**

_Sesshoumaru certainly was not like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid _or Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast. _Maybe he was Kagome's own version of a prince. _

**Author's Note**: I couldn't help myself! (:

**Kagome – **18**  
Sesshoumaru –** Too old to count! Heheheheh.

**x x x**

Prince Adam – _Beauty and The Beast_

**x x x**

Today, Kagome decided that they needed a break. Naraku was gone, Sango and Miroku had just gotten married, and she herself was content with having Sesshoumaru by her side. Of course, she would have never thought that the older daiyoukai would be the one by her side. She had always expected it to be Inuyasha, but it seemed as if fate had other things in mind.

"What is this scroll that you read, miko?"

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru, who was staring intently at the words on the scroll. Giggling lightly, she placed the scroll on the ground and settled herself in his arm. Sesshoumaru gladly took in her warmth and scent, the soothing smell of vanilla and rain entering his nostrils. Oh, how he loved this woman.

"It's a fairytale about a simple girl, whose father was lost and taken in as prisoner by a horrible beast. After finding her father in the beast's castle, the girl exchanged her life for her father's and was to live with the beast forever. The castle was filled with interesting characters who all wanted the girl to fall in love with the beast in order to break the castle's spell, and after a horrific fight against one of the villagers, the girl realized she _did _love the beast and kissed him. The beast turned into his princely self and they lived happily ever after!" Kagome ended with a sigh, snuggling deeper into her daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru nodded, attempting to take in the information. "This Sesshoumaru apologizes for not turning into a prince, Kagome."

The miko shifted and faced the daiyoukai, confusion clear in her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"You kissed this Sesshoumaru after his fight with Akitoki Hojo and this Sesshoumaru did not turn into a prince."

Kagome giggled and shook her head. Her daiyoukai was something else. Lightly kissing the tip of his nose, she leaned her forehead against his, eyes closed, and listened to the silence around them.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru, whether you are a beast or a prince."

"Hn."

**x x x  
**

I really enjoyed writing this one. I don't know why though! o.o  
Stay tuned for the next update! And don't forget to review ~

_kunfucious_


	5. Prince Eric

**Prince Charming**

_Sesshoumaru certainly was not like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid _or Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast. _Maybe he was Kagome's own version of a prince. _

**Author's Note**: Woke up this morning only to be completely sick. ACK! And I have a performance next Friday and Saturday. Wish me luck guys!

**Kagome – **21**  
Sesshoumaru –**23

**x x x**

Prince Eric – _The Little Mermaid_

**x x x**

The sun was being unbearable today. At least, that was what Kagome thought. After countless days of pleading to her boyfriend, Sesshoumaru finally agreed to take her to the beach. After completely four years of college, the young miko thought that she deserved a break. Sesshoumaru would have been pleased to give into her request, just not _this _one.

"The beach, Kagome? The water is filthy." Sesshoumaru scoffed, his eyes boring holes into the back of the other humans' heads.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took off her top. Instantly, Sesshoumaru knew why he should have disagreed to come _here_. As if Kagome was honey, the human males began to slowly migrate near her and were disgustedly eying her like a piece of candy. "Oh, stop being such a grump, babe!" she crooned, lying on her stomach.

"Your father will not be pleased to figure out that you did not inform him about this outing." He explained, knowing well enough that Mr. Higurashi would gladly and slowly skin him alive if he knew that Kagome was dressed so provocatively. Hell, even Sesshoumaru did not want her dressed so scantily in public!

Kagome sighed and opened one eye, her inky tresses surrounding her face. "Oh Sesshou! I was just thinking about all of the things you have in common with Prince Eric," she mumbled, before turning on her back.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. Why was she comparing him to that prince? "And what _things_ are those, Kagome?" he asked, attempting to hide the curiosity that was obviously dripping from his voice.

The miko in front of him giggled uncontrollably. "Nothing! You have much more in common with Sebastian the crab!"

**x x x  
**

Heheheheheh. :)  
Stay tuned for the next update! And don't forget to review ~

_kunfucious_


	6. Simba

**My Own Prince Charming**

_Sesshoumaru certainly was not like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid _or Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast. _Maybe he was Kagome's own version of a prince. _

**Author's Note**: Hope you guys enjoy this. :)

**x x x**

Simba – _The Lion King_

**x x x**

"You do not understand why this Sesshoumaru needs his sword."

After a long and tiresome encounter with Inuyasha, Kagome had had enough. With Inuyasha's constant insults about her being with Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's constant attacks towards Inuyasha and Tessaiga, Kagome needed to know why her daiyoukai would not stop.

Placing her hand on her hip, Kagome narrowed her gaze. "Won't understand? Enlighten me, Sesshoumaru."

The daiyoukai sighed and turned to face away from her. She only used his full name when she was angry with him. But he would feel little if he dared to explain why he still longed for the sword. But it also angered him. Why did she still care so much for the hanyou? After all the degrading words he screamed at her today, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that she still somewhat cared for him.

But seeing her angry with him was something Sesshoumaru couldn't stand. "My father once asked me if I had something to protect, and if I answered 'yes', he would have given me Tessaiga. I scoffed as his question and told him that the need protecting something was a weakness. I have detested Inuyasha for inheriting that sword, for he had numerous people to protect," Sesshoumaru paused, walking towards Kagome and holding both of her hands.

"But he used Tessaiga to protect only one person—_you_. But now, he does not have you. I merely possess Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, but those are mere scraps of metal to me. I want to be able to _protect_ you, Kagome. I want to acquire that damn sword so I can keep you alive. The demon court snickers at my being because I am in love with you. I will come back with _both_ of my father's swords and prove them that my love is not my weakness. " He finished, hoping that Kagome understood.

Kagome stood dumbfounded yet touched, mainly because she had never heard Sesshoumaru talk too much. But soon enough, she softly smiled, embracing the daiyoukai in front of me. "You just can't wait to show them that you can be an honorable lord, can't you?" she questioned, buying her face deeper into his chest.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took comfort in her hug. How was it possible that she always knew what was on his mind?

"You're my little Simba, okay? You _are _a great demon lord. And you don't need to torment Inuyasha for the sword. You're already strong enough to protect me, you understand?" she assured, making sure that his golden eyes met her brown ones.

The Killing Perfection couldn't help but capture her mouth in a kiss.

**x x x  
**

Heheheheheh. :)  
Stay tuned for the next update! And don't forget to review ~

_kunfucious_


	7. Aladdin

**My Own Prince Charming**

_Sesshoumaru certainly was not like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid _or Prince Adam from _Beauty and the Beast. _Maybe he was Kagome's own version of a prince. _

**Author's Note**: Now that I've sent in all of my college applications, I now have time to update. Enjoy! ~

**x x x**

Aladdin - _Aladdin_

**x x x**

"Mommy, why do you call Daddy an Aladdin?"

Rin cocked her head to the left, giving her mother a curious look. She lifted her arms so her mother could dress her in her favorite orange dress, but did not distract her from her question. Her Daddy wasn't an Aladdin, if being an Aladdin was a bad thing. Her Daddy was big, strong, brave, and handsome—the best Daddy in the world! In fact, her daddy was a lord! But every time her Daddy said something "idiotic", her Mommy would just sigh and call him an Aladdin. And she, being the unofficial princess of the house, needed to know what was going on.

Kagome stopped to look at her daughter, stifling a laugh. Rin was too adorable for her own good! She pinched her cheek and ushered her towards the master bedroom, lifting her up to sit on the bed. Kagome made herself comfortable and wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Rin, Aladdin is a character from a movie that Mommy used to watch with Daddy all the time when she was younger," she explained, running her hands through her daughter's hair. "Aladdin was a thief that fell in love with the princess. And later on, he saved the princess and lived happily ever after!"

Rin scrunched her face and haughtily crossed her arms. "But Mommy, thieves are mean! They steal things! Daddy is the good guy," Rin paused to take in a deep breath, "Daddy is a king!"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her daughter's undying adoration to her father. Ever since Rin was born, the little girl looked up at her parents in pure awe and affection. She wanted to spend every waking moment with her relatives and her parents certainly did not mind. Rin emitted a warmth that everyone wanted to be a part of, even Jaken!

"Rin, at times, being a thief was the best thing this Sesshoumaru ever did."

The two turned their heads to see Sesshoumaru standing by the doorway—hair disheveled, tie loose, and a lazy smirk playing on his lips. Kagome nearly melted at the sight. Rin jumped out of the bed and into her father's arms, who kissed her cheek. Sesshoumaru made his way towards Kagome and kissed her on her lips while placing their bubbly daughter back on the bed.

"Daddy! You told me stealing is bad, but you did it!" Rin gasped, shocked that her father ever did a bad deed.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but pinch her cheeks. Cute little kid.

"This Sesshoumaru did not steal any material, Rin." Sesshoumaru paused, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist, "I stole your mother's heart."

Kagome swooned as Sesshoumaru captured her lips. Oh Sesshoumaru, her sweet yet overbearing thief!

Rin allowed her parents to have their little moment. Seeing them happy made her happy too.

**x x x  
**

I loved adding Rin to this. She's absolutely adorable!  
Stay tuned for the next update! And don't forget to review ~

_kunfucious_


End file.
